guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellbringer
Thanks Again For redoing the edit by some guy that has been harassing me today. I checked the history of my userpage and it seems like he removed all the content and then you changed it back. Thanks. He has apparently been vandalizing articles. Anemos 08:03, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks For the advice on making a page for the Livia Fan Club. image: anemos1.png Anemos 02:01, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :np. --Hellbringer (T| ) 02:04, 28 November 2007 (UTC) F*** you Steal my archive boxes...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :WHAT THEN BITCH -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::idk-- (Talk) ( ) 23:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Pushes you down and skins your knees. Bullying ftw! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::ouch-- (Talk) ( ) 23:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::LOL -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Balthazar's Pendulum on MP47! OOooh pwnt HB! The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Pwnt?! pwnt is for uber-n00bers, Prwnd is teh word now, bitches-- (Talk) ( ) 19:12, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Marco is a jerk you pwn ^^Even In Death... 18:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Srry tim, but I wasn't being serious there.-- (Talk) ( ) 06:17, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Friends Damn straight I'm your friend, beotch!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:36, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Yea. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wtb real life, 1.5k-- (Talk) ( ) :::WTS REAL LIFE, 19K. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:56, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::fudge, no!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:58, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Hello Why does your signature sux? 20:59, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :cuz he is suxxorz-- (Talk) ( ) 21:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::IS YOUR NAME HELLBRINGER? 21:03, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::No. Hellbringer is my MIDDLE name. It's Josh (real names ftw!)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol.. Josh sucks.. 21:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Looks like your page has the build "spear dps" twice, is it that good? =D.--Diddy Bow 22:14, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Not really its just there to show that they are good for PvP and PvE. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:22, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ah right there is seprate sections /blind--Diddy Bow 23:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Headline text idk where u got that glass arrows build but plz remove it, it is too leet for these wiki fags. it was supposed to be super secret till asians stole it. 68.214.72.98 03:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :What are you talking about I made up this build when I got bored, I never knew it was apparently SUPER SECRET. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Pyramid Dekboi had requested a spam pyramid! Care to help? I don't know when, but sometime soon, probably tomorrow. --Shadowcrest 23:17, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :lol i guess ill do some now :D SPAM CREW UNITE lol i just wanted to say that. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) sig Nerf your sig, it fucks up. The tag is broken --- -- (s)talkpage 21:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :lol not my fault. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, blame other people, why not ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::I dont blame others its just that mine is pretty leet. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Powah Rangah Care to be the Red Powah Rangah? :D -- -- talkpage 21:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, what are the requirements? :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::See my us(urp)erpage. You gotta have a ranger in fancy dyed Norn armor, so you qualify :) And I want a screenie with all the powah rangah's some day... doing something that powah rangahs are good at. Dunno what. -- -- talkpage 21:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC) sig test --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Whats Holifringer? -- -- talkpage 21:32, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::its supposed to be hellbringer but something wrong with the html tag right now im gonna keep tryin till its perfect --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I think i got it i just changed it back to only hellbringer w/o all the accents and stuff --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:34, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Alright i'm gonna make it smaller :D --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) cant really see pink-- 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Now I'm done --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:40, 27 November 2007 (UTC) like it-- 21:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :trying colors now :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::red --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) i just stole mine from word art-- 21:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :lol pink now :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Bah, now 3 people here have almost the same sigs. Shadow, Warw, and you. BooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooring with capital O. -- -- talkpage 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Not the same since I'm trying colors :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::INDIGO --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::More sigs. Use a sandbox? RT | Talk 21:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I should have used a sandbox also ive chosen green and got a edit conflict. --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:46, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::MUhahahaha! RT | Talk 21:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::HEY! What is this! sig stealer! And btw if you do try and use that i'm gonna bet someone is gonna make you shrink it --Shadowcrest 21:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I will! RT | Talk 21:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. Well I got one thing to say put color in yours shadow. --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:49, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Show/Hide box For some reason it is being gay and cutting off a lot of the things for me anyone know why? --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. I think?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::No it ain't, its still being gay. I'm gonna put that whole thing into User:Hellbringer/rate-a-user. --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:11, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::There its fixed now. --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :It's your Signature. For some reason it breaks the coding of the Showhide boxes. If you change it to... --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) (ignore bolding marks)...then it works. A lot of templates use "|" to separate parameters, that is probably why. Make it a "/" and it is OK. (T/ ) 03:39, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well I should try that when I decide to put back in my talk and contributions link :D. Also thinks for telling me about that. --Hellbringer (T| ) 19:20, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Lol Some random anon just started vandalising my user page out of the blue. Oh, well. I'm used to it.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:52, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I got one thing use the Template:Protected --Hellbringer (T/ ) 19:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::You're not supposed to protect a page unless it has HEAVY vandalism, or, in the case of the Main Page, something that could ruin our image if someone logs on the wiki and it's the first thing (s)he sees. That's only the first vandalism to my userpage, so, no big deal.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:15, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::Dude all the people from GWW are going to vandalize it plus you have had another vandal before but I think Viper reverted. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 20:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::ARRGH! Seeing that Protected template and "Only I can edit" message REALLY makes me want to vandalize... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:23, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::There. Vandalizes. And un-vandalized. Silly protected tag doesn't do a whole lot. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:26, 30 November 2007 (UTC) spam Here you go, fresh spam --- -- (s)talkpage 20:45, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :MOAR! --Hellbringer (T/ ) 20:45, 3 December 2007 (UTC) New page: Spamming phails --Macros 00:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :What are you talking about. Also check my contributions because /attention phails --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :: /hellbringer phails. Cress Arvein 01:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::pffft /attention phails --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::If you want to re-upload all the armor images to your liking, go right ahead. Otherwise, don't complain. --8765 01:23, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not complaining I'm just saying that /attention phails --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You yourself might be in denial about complaining, but your words are not. You're implying that all the people who took the time to take screenshots and upload their armor "phails." Be a little bit more respectful or offer constructive criticism. --8765 01:28, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I'm pretty much in denial all the time. No. One thing I didn't say that there should be a new image uploaded in its place but I am saying that /attention phails for one reason. Alright the reason why /attention phails is that it doesn't show how it really looks when its not in just regular. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:31, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Actually... I think that, for your own good, you should see a doctor about this.. and I'm not joking -_-... Really, I'm not. — Poki#3 , 04:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Alright wtf. One thing I might have taken out my anger on those armor images (see User talk:Marcopolo47/archive10 to see why). Also I got bored and was just showing how I feel about armors that do /attention because I think it phails in my opinion because it doesn't show how it would really look without it. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::a) That's not any excuse to spam. b) If you don't like it, make a better image. c) There already was a discussion about that. If you Really, REALLY think it has to be baned or something, you could re-open the discussion here for example. Bu I'm not going to re-take the images I uploaded. — Poki#3 , 21:57, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't say it has to be banned I'm just saying I absolutely hate it when its in /attention thats all. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:16, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Your Sig Breaks GW:SIGN, as you can use only one image in your sig, and it must be within 19px X 50px.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:53, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Dang. I'm going to go fix it right now. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::And WTF is up with the /attentionphails spamming???-- (Talk) ( ) 01:56, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry got bored and wanted to say that /attention phails because it doesn't show it all in real detail and my new sig might be all small and unreadable. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:58, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::EDIT CONFLICT TO YOU. Also thats insanely small. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:59, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::19px, not 9px.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:00, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can't make it to where its 50x19. Unless you want to do it for me :D. -- Hellbringer (T/ ) 02:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Eh just screw it then. Get rid of the image in your sig. Shouldn't delete though, since about 100 pages are already linking to it.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Lol and most of it is /ATTENTION PHAILS lol. Can you make me a fabulous sig image? --Hellbringer (T/ ) 02:04, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Just make up a random little icon like mine that sits next to my username and looks colorful.-- igathrashTalk^ 02:58, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 03:00, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I tried condensing the (customized) image for you, but it looked like crap so I didn't bother w/ uploading it. --Shadowcrest 21:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Kk. I tried to do it too but it just screwed up. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:28, 4 December 2007 (UTC) By the way, I find your signature to be inappropriate. Please change it. (T/ ) 01:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Ban User:; --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) OZED OR W/E UR NAME IS! GET ON GUILDWARS NOWWWWWW!!!! -- (Talk) ( ) 23:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Ozan dumbass. Also check ur talk lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:49, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ozan=Tarzan? Reference?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:50, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::LOL NUB. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:51, 4 December 2007 (UTC) HAI2U HAI! Promise me you wont revert me <3 :No, only ban you. Lord Belar 02:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :(EC)I'll revert u if u do gay ass redirects to random page. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yea sorry, that was lame. You like hot dogs? :::Yeah. and if you want to ever vandalize because of someone, vandalize their user page instead of the whole wiki. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::He vandalized my page and Gimmethegepgun's page, among his many Special:Random edits. Cress Arvein 02:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Tell me about it. He was focusing on me but he did it to the wiki. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::No hell. I vandalized other users. dont try to put urself under the spotlights. youre just as insignificant as everyone else :::::::GTFO noob Cress Arvein 02:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::quite frankly, do you have anything better to do with your now wasted time? --Shadowcrest 02:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::QUIT WITH THE EDIT CONFLICTS. Also I'm getting off because my brother is being a flaming homo and threatening me with my D in English. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Shadowcrest I like you and you are right. I probably am an asshole, its just im bored :( :::::::::::Well I forgot completely about my other comp lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Anime whore What have you been watching? Jennalee 02:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :What? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::He's been playing MS.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Rofl. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Meteor storm? :P Lord Belar 02:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Maplestory. Gay-ass anime game.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Hey I got bored u idiot. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's not an anime and why are you playing something so er, "cutesey" T_T Jennalee 03:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well its only when I get bored. Like a while back I got bored of GW and played MS. Then came back. Did it again and now I'm going to stay :D. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) 1337 P = |> Q = c| or O_ Y = \´ - Y0_ich_halt 22:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) solo pre build OQBEASIiOToBUwhNQbfv5PA -- (Talk) ( ) 19:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Private conversation with my guild leader So fuck off, thanks 74.184.5.4 :Follow NPA much? And if you want a private conversation email them, dont do it on a wiki. --Shadowcrest 01:50, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::No need to get a hissy fit. Just saying stuff on your talk page. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:52, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::eat me? she messaged me here, not the other way around. I don't usually associate with you... people? 74.184.5.4 ::::Then don't use this wiki. If you wanna say things to each other that break our rules, say them somewhere else. Simple as that --Gimmethegepgun 04:15, 11 December 2007 (UTC) YOU SUCK LOL prwnd YOU SUCK MY ASS! -- (Talk) ( ) 23:40, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :wat??? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:41, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::I SAID STFU NOOB LOL!!!!! SUCK ME -- (Talk) ( ) 23:42, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::GW:NPA --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :It's not me hell, somehow some1 copyed my username and is using it to vandalise-- (Talk) ( ) 23:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Alright wtf. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:44, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::I've changed my sig so you can identify me.--The Real (Talk) ( ) 23:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::There's 2 sets of contribs; there really are 2 MPs atm. --Shadowcrest 23:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::i'll fucking kill this guy. -- (Talk) ( ) 23:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::prwnd. fake sig. --The Real (Talk) 23:46, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::(he just copied my sig)I'm honored that you admire me so much that you feel the need to copy me.--The Real (Talk) ( ) 23:47, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::see: --Shadowcrest 23:48, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::OMG. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:47, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::and the MP we know and love's contribs: :::::::::::this is the strangest case of vandalism i've ever seen btw --Shadowcrest 23:49, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah same here. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:49, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::If you open the vandal's page (User:Marcοpolo47), you can see User:Marc%CE%BFpolo47 in the address bar. Must be some non-latin letter very similar to an o. --[[User:Venelix|'VeneliX']] 23:50, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I figured it out. That obviously is a hex code to equal o I didn't realize it. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:51, 11 December 2007 (UTC) GW:SIGN Quote: "The users signature may include one small icon." -- (gem / talk) 01:50, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Aww. Man GW:SIGN always gets me there :D. I'll change just gimme a sec. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 01:52, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Kk. I changed it. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 01:55, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::Except you have to re-upload the present as your own file (eg. Hellbringer sig.jpg or whatever) and redirect it to your userpage. THEN you can use it xD --Shadowcrest 01:56, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Pfffft. Like people will actually click mah image. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 01:57, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Too bad =P --Shadowcrest 02:04, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::AHHHH! TOO MUCH GREENZ AND REDZ! --Gimmethegepgun 02:06, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Christmas!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:07, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::That AFAIK I inspired. Anyway, HB I already uploaded it for you. Just redirect it and its all yours --Shadowcrest 02:08, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::What is it uploaded as? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 19:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::here's the link to it-- (Talk) ( ) 19:55, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Coolness. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:56, 12 December 2007 (UTC) I've asked you once before (at a bad time though), but...Please change your signature, Hellbringer. I find the terms "emo", "slut", and "druggies" to all be derogatory and I think it is inappropriate to have those in your signature, especially when we have policies like GW:NPA. It is a double standard. (T/ ) 20:53, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Side note: it takes up too much space (also violates GW:SIGN) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:54, 15 December 2007 (UTC) You also can't have links to your sig page. --Shadowcrest 05:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :* Do not include links to skills, builds, campaigns, characters, weapons, personal fun pages, etc in your signature. :What is my Sigs thing an etc. or something? --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 18:32, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Fun page, or etc. Dunno. But either way, it can't be there =P --Shadowcrest 19:24, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::But its mah useful link for me at least :D. --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 19:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Put the link on your userpage instead of your sig then. =P --Shadowcrest 19:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I think I have it on mah user page but I like it lol :D. But I guess since everyone keeps saying something about my sig I guess I'll change it. --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 19:45, 16 December 2007 (UTC) srry sorry for fuckin up ur sig on gep's rfa, its my damned iPhones touchscreen.-- 22:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol. Its okay. Only took a few seconds to fix and notice that you did it lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:59, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Hell, cheat at game If you are going to buy a WoW char, how do I know that you won't do the same to GW? RT | Talk 21:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Cuz.. WoW is stupid. 21:10, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lolx RT | Talk 21:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Orly? Have some more 'false' advertising of a 'supposed' exploit. ---Jamster--- 18:03, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Mah bad thats old news anyways. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 17:00, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year I has teh l33t skil1z at wishingz neo years! Oh, and happy new year. Oblivions Heart 20px 18:34, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :U 2 :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:24, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Needs Ma0r Spam! It has been 4 months, and still NO ONE HAS SAID ANYTHING ON YOUR TALK PAGE! Oh well, thats fixed now =) Obtw, Buffalo > you! Oblivions Heart 20px 02:20, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Hi So, how do you feel about stealing my shield? image:Rvngt_sig.png 04:33, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Lol. Sorry about that :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 19:28, 8 May 2008 (UTC)